Smart Ginger
by ZetherSlash
Summary: Ginger finds out what his brother's been up to. Small standalone i randomly came up with. Hope you like and comment, its ZxL


"_Ahhh!"_

That's the mysterious noise Ginger heard as she stood outside Zeke's room. Frowning, she knocked on the door frantically.

"Hey sucker!. Get out now and come fix this!" Ginger demanded loudly. Not getting response from the other side but still hearing noises of movement and muffled sounds.

"Zeke! Get out right now or i'm going in anyway!" Ginger said louder as she kept banging on the door. Forcing the door knob but it was locked.

She kept hearing noises, losing her temper she now started banging the door with her hockey stick now. "Zeke! Come out NOW!" Ginger shouted to the top of her lungs.

"No! You go away!... I'm… busy!" Zeke shouted back, voice a bit muffled and forced.

"I'm not gonna leave!. Get. Out. Right. NOW!" Ginger growled and as she heard movements.

Zeke opened the door with a blanket around his body, messed up hair, blushed and sweaty.

"Ew, what the heck happened to you?" Ginger asked scrunching up her face and looking at Zeke up and down.

"None of your business, what the hell do you want?" Zeke asked aggravated, panting slightly.

"You left your god damn dirty clothes all over my basket of clothes. Gross!. Did you forget tat i told you not to do it again?" Ginger asked annoyed.

"What's the big deal?. Your clothes is dirty too" Zeke said frowning.

"But it's not as dirty as yours and i dont want your germs to transfer into the fibers of my fabrics urgh!" Ginger said getting more annoyed and Zeke cut her off.

"Whatever" He said rolling his eyes and closing the door in her face. Locking it. Leaving her fumming outside.

The next morning, Ginger left her room to get breakfast, since their parents were away, as always, she felt the need to play the older and mature role, getting up early and always telling her brother off.

As she walked passed Zeke's room, the door was opened, she stood in the doorstep checking everything oout when suddenly she realized the body laying on the bed wasn't her brother's but it was in fact Luther.

"What are you doing here?" Ginger asked in a high pitched voice waking Luther up suddenly.

"What?" Luther mumbled, grimacing.

"You heard me. What the heck are you doing in here?" Ginger asked again.

"Oh.. hi ginger… umm, i just stayed the night" Luther said and went back to sleep, all the time not bothering to open his eyes.

Ginger had realized all of a sudden that Luther was laying on his stomach with no shirt on. She had always found it weird but it wasnt the first time.

She walked away rolling her eyes and made her way downstairs. Entering the kitchen and seeing her brother making toasts, hair still messed up and… only in his boxers.

"Eww!. My eyes!.You dumb idiot what are you doing prancing around th ehous elike that?. How disgusting!" Ginger complained loudly as she covered her eyes.

"Oh… hi Ginger" Zeke said smirking knowing how good it felt to annoy her.

"Do me a favour and wear pants, that's what normal people do" Ginger said fumming as she opened the fridge to get herself milk.

"Oh, i'm writing it down" Zeke said chuckling, still being sarcastic.

"And… why are you making toasts anyway?. You had your own toaster in your room or wait, let me guess… you broke it right?. No wonder with your caveman ways!" Ginger said smirking.

"No, i didn't break it,I was… I used it for a science project for school" Zeke said making it up.

"As if!. You don't even make your homework" Ginger replied back.

"Actually my lab partner did it so shut up loser" Zeke said smirking as he took a tray up the stairs. Leaving Ginger complaining on her own.

As she sat down at the table eating her breakfast and watching tv. She payed careful attention when a morning talk show was on. She secretly found them so entertaining.

"_Of course you're doing my brother!. I heard you two!" The woman shouted at her best friend._

"_What are you talking about?. You have no idea, Meg!" The other shouted back._

"_Oh really?. Then what were you doing when I saw him half naked on his bed one morning?. I knew he was cooking you breakfast!" Meg said pointing her finger at who she though was her best friend._

"_Ok ok, we'll be right back after the break!. Don't move if you want to find out If Anna did sleep with mMeg's brother behind her back!" The host said with a laugh._

Ginger paid full attention to those 2 minutes. Feeling like she was in the same position as Meg and then, all the weird stuff she had witnessed lately started to make sense. Making her spit her milk all over the place. Gasping and covering her mouth with the new discovery she had made.

After the initial shocked had passed and information started to fully sink in, she though she may as well take it to her advantage.

She wouldn't tell about what she knows if her brother did all the stuff she wanted for her. Smirking and nodding, she knew she had all the good cards under her sleeve.

"Oh yeah, baby!" .


End file.
